


Getting Some Meat at the Arby's

by Nocturnal_Farfalle



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack Fic That Becomes Serious at the End, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Masturbation, Questioning Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Farfalle/pseuds/Nocturnal_Farfalle
Summary: After a business meeting, where the Professor Venomous an Lord Boxman ended up drinking too much alcohol, a regrettable decision led to them going to an Arby's.





	Getting Some Meat at the Arby's

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is mostly written as a joke, if that isn't obvious already. It look me about a year to write this due to procrastination. This takes place before Lord Boxman loses Boxmore. I hope you all enjoy!

It started with a business meeting and then a lengthy, casual conversation over a beer, which turned into an amount that neither person kept track of. Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous were in the Arby’s parking lot because it was the only nearby restaurant and they had worked up an appetite after destroying Lakewood Plaza. This fantastic idea of destroying public property and then driving while intoxicated down busy streets was thought of during Boxman’s drunken ranting about a variety of unrelated things. Boxman and Venomous were excited and relieved after getting away from the scene of what they thought at that moment was the most thrilling crime of the century.

  
An exhausted, acne-ridden teenager saw them walk through the doors and looked more annoyed than surprised.

 

The two approached the cash register and she greeted them with, “Hello, may I take your order?”

  
“Yes, can I have an uh….” Boxman looked at the menu, “Baby back ribs.”

  
“I’ll have...” The words were blurry to Professor Venomous so he couldn’t read them and instead looked at the pictures, “The red crust thing with the white stuff on it.”

  
“The cherry turnover?” The cashier asked.

  
“Yes, I want three of them.” Venomous replied.

  
“Anything else?”

  
Boxman and Venomous looked through the menu a second time before replying with, “no”.

  
“Your total is $7.35.” The cashier stated.

  
Boxman searched through his pockets and came to the embarrassing realization that no money was there, “Um.. Venomous, do you have any money?”

 

Venomous found a five-dollar bill in his back pocket.

  
“Sir, that’s not enough.” The cashier said after having it handed to her.

  
Boxman studied the dollar thoughtfully, took it out of the cashier’s hands so he could tear it in half and gave it back to her.

   
The cashier was dumbfounded by this, “…That’s still five dollars.”

  
“No, it’s not.” Boxman explained, “That’s two pieces of a five-dollar bill, which would make it ten dollars, and that’s more than enough.”

  
“It’s two pieces of the same dollar, which means that this is still five dollars. You don’t have enough.” The cashier responded, holding out the now ruined dollar so they could take it.

  
Boxman thought for a moment before thinking of an alternative paying method, “How about we take the food and come back later with the money?”

  
“No, that won’t work either.” The cashier was getting really irritated.

  
“Why not?” Boxman asked.

  
“Sir, you need to have the money with you.” The cashier replied.

  
“But I can-”

  
“Get out.” A man who was preparing the food in the space behind the cashier had been watching this all go down.

  
“What?” Boxman asked.

  
The man was just as frustrated as the cashier, “If you don’t have money, you can’t buy anything. Either you two leave or I escort you out myself.”

  
“You have some nerve talking to a customer like that! I’m going to talk to your manager!” Lord Boxman exclaimed.

  
The man put the cup that he had been filling with soda down and went towards Venomous and Boxman. They were both aware how large he was up close and neither of them were in any condition to fight him. Lord Boxman and Professor Venomous were so drunk and hungry that they would do that if they were able. Instead of letting themselves be pushed out of the restaurant, they left on their own.

  
The inebriated villains, who had just recently been kicked out of the Arby’s and by the time morning comes, banned from the entirety of Lakewood Plaza, stumbled to the back of the restaurant.

  
“Screw them!” Boxman ranted, “There are plenty of other places we can go to!”

  
As he continued to rant, he slowly started to slide down the wall that he was leaning against for support until he plopped onto the ground in a way that looked like a cup of Jell-O falling onto the floor. Venomous looked silently at his companion for a while and then sat down so he was at eye level with him.

  
“Boxmen- Box- Boxman.” He clasped his hand over Boxman’s mouth, “Boxman. You know what we should do?”

  
Venomous leaned forward, falling onto Boxman’s lap accidentally. His limbs were bent as if he went limp and his head rested on his chest.

  
“We should rob the Arby’s and use that money to buy food.” Venomous’ mouth was next to Boxman’s ear and Boxman felt warmth spread through his body.

  
“We can get food at another Arby’s.” Boxman suggested.

  
“Oh yeah,” He looked like his mind was just blown, “that would be diabolical.”

  
Venomous noticed that he was sitting on top of something hard and uncomfortable.

  
“Huh?” He moved so he was sitting on Boxman’s leg to look at what it was and saw his growing erection.

  
Boxman was equally surprised at this; he did not realize he was getting aroused. Venomous started laughing.

  
“What’s so funny?” He asked.

  
“You’ve got a boner!” Venomous let out another laugh.

  
“Well!” Boxman tried to think of a rebuttal and instead replied with, “You have one too!”

  
Venomous unzipped his pants and took out his dick, he waggled it around. He was amused at this new development; he had been so distracted by Boxman’s erection that he didn’t notice that he was getting an erection as well.

  
“I want to compare dick sizes with you.” Venomous said and fumbled with the button on Boxman’s pants.

  
Boxman moved Venomous’ hands away and took out his erection. His cock might've been the smallest that Venomous had ever seen, but when it came to girth it was incredible. Venomous’ dick was slender and obviously the bigger one by a lot. Boxman was embarrassed by this and Venomous noticed.

  
“It’s alright.” Venomous replied, “You know what they say, size doesn’t matter.”

  
Lord Boxman thought about that, still insecure. The silence caused a tension between them, a tension of a sexual nature, and even Boxman could sense that. They looked at each other, dicks out.

  
“Hey, do you want to..” Professor Venomous trailed off but Boxman understood what he was asking.

  
“I’m straight.” Boxman replied, but with what was going on he was having some doubts about it.

  
“Oh.” Venomous looked upset.

  
Lord Boxman had been so wrapped up in his business and his machines that he never thought about things like his sexuality. Time was of the essence and he set a goal to become the greatest villain, so, god dammit, he was going to complete it. He just needed to overcome a small hurdle, well, a more than small hurdle, and he’d get even closer to living a dream he’s had for so long. Boxman had been neglecting himself; he spent most of his time in a factory all on his own except for his robots. He couldn’t think of a real person who he had actual heart-to-heart conversations with, no one that he could talk about his day to that he didn’t program to love him. He felt like he had never been at such a low point in his life but at the same time he was thankful that out of all the people who he got kicked out of a fast food chain by being a drunk idiot with, it was Professor Venomous. It was time to try to fix his life, one drunken sex act at a time.

  
Boxman pulled Venomous into a kiss, who was confused but wasn’t in the mental state to question it. Their kissing got more heated and they broke away for air. Venomous got on the ground, practically lying on his stomach, and put his face close to Boxman’s dick. He mentally prepared himself for putting something that wide into his mouth.

  
"Euuuuughhhguh" Boxman moaned, grabbed Venomous by the hair and pushed his face further into his crotch out of mindless lust to get Venomous to start sucking him off.

  
Boxman took his hand away after realizing what he did, he laughed nervously and apologized. Professor Venomous said nothing and he mentally added this night to a list of life choices that he's probably going to regret later, but he didn't care about the repercussions at the moment. In his hazy state of mind, all he knew was that he was hard, exhausted, and was craving dick. He swallowed the cock up desperately and filled with lust like the obese man who was inside the Arby's, shoving the meat into his mouth, eyes rolling back into their sockets in pleasure, enjoying the taste and quality of the limited time product, the Smoke Mountain Sandwich. Purchase it at your local Arby's for $6.99. The wide cock stung like when a person takes a cookie that is too hot off a cooling rack and eats it whole without chewing like the fucking animal they are. Much like the cookies, the dick was both delicious and moist; Venomous savored the taste of it, though he did it with a lot of shame. It was 1:00 AM and Professor Venomous was sucking off his business partner in the back of an Arby's.

  
His eyes scanned to see that no one else was there to witness what was going on. Focused on other things, Professor Venomous stopped his actions. Boxman, frustrated by this, whined and bucked his hips, bringing Venomous’ attention to the task at hand.

  
Venomous started to slowly bob his head, but after about a minute, he quickened his pace. He tried to get as much of the dick into his mouth as possible, his whole body moved further towards Lord Boxman as he took it to the hilt and moved his head back to do it again and again. It was a good dick, but not in the moral sense due to it belonging to a seasoned villain. No, then it was a terrible dick, an awful, diabolical thing that would probably kill someone and then blame it on a person close to them. A murderous dick. Murdickous. In reality, the only thing would will kill is Professor Venomous. Impaling him and choking him with semen and he would love every second of it, and Boxman would take every ounce of credit for himself, the rush of lust he felt as he eagerly fucked his face. Venomous’ dick strained in his pants, so it let that jack out of the box to jack himself off.

  
“Venomous, I’m going t-to-” Boxman groaned loudly as he came.

  
Venomous struggled to swallow all his man-mayonnaise; some of it dribbled down his chin. When Boxman was done, he sat on the ground, sweating and exhausted. Venomous jerked his cock at an even faster speed until he gushed like Geysir Andernach. The difference between Venomous’ dick and Geysir Andernach is that the waters from the geyser is cold compared to his hot, hot semen and also that it was a penis and not a geyser. He sat next to Boxman and neither of them said anything for a while.

  
“So…” Boxman said, trying to break the awkward tension between them, “Let’s leave?”

  
“Lets.” Venomous agreed standing up, realizing that his knees were sore.

  
As they walked back to the car, no person glanced at them; no one had noticed the exhibitionism that had occurred only a few feet away. The two villains, now slightly soberer got into the car and drove away, the strip-mall faded out of sight as the course was set to Venomous’ house.

  
Boxman voiced a question that had been on his mind for a while, “What’s going to happen with us- our business relationship, I mean?”

  
Professor Venomous said nothing, his head was tilted backwards and was staring at the ceiling. He was tired and was starting to get a headache.

  
“Professor Venomous?” Boxman said.

  
“I don’t know.” He admitted.

  
The car was driven into the outskirts of the town and into a forest. Venomous directed Boxman down the darkened roads until they stopped at a path that lead to a large house with a gate. Venomous stepped out of the car.

  
“Goodbye, Professor.”

  
“Goodbye, Boxman.” Venomous gave him a small wave as he walked away.

  
Lord Boxman sat there for a couple minutes, parked in front of Professor Venomous’ house with the only light coming from the dashboard. He sighed and placed a hand on his head, messaging his temples. He didn’t know how Venomous felt about what happened and he himself did not know how to feel either. He hadn’t considered Professor Venomous being anything beyond a friend, but was that true? Had he been in love with him this entire time and he was just in denial? Or were these thoughts coming from him not being able to think correctly? He had sobered up more since he left the Arby’s, but he couldn’t think too deeply about this right now. Boxman turned on the radio and a familiar tune started to play. He drove away, thinking of nothing at all.

  
“My body's burnin' so come on heat my desire. Come on, come on.” Boxman softly sang off-key, “Two of hearts. Two hearts that beat as one. Two of hearts. I need you, I need you.”


End file.
